


To the Call

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Honestly I kinda hate it, I guess there is some subtle klance, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Post Season 8, i forgot i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	To the Call

Lance slept on on his side arms pulled in, covering himself. He was restless and his face was sticky from the tears that dripped off his face periodically. He kept his eyes closed, squeezing them, trying to clear his mind. He couldn't, it was too loud, too full. 

A light illuminated the world outside the window, Lance sat up and stumbled out of bed. He didn't bother putting on shoes as he ran out into the night. The Lions had gathered by themselves. Lance stopped short of them looking up at Black's huge commanding figure, then to Red who was purring gently in his mind, reassuring. Lance smiled shakily at her, thanking her.

Keith ran up next to him, his hair was disheveled and he wore the soft pajamas that the Garrison had provided him. He looked up at the Lions too. Then they were all there, watching as their lions looked towards the sky. Keith bowed his head to Black while Hunk and Pidge raised their hands to Yellow and Green. Shiro looked fondly at Black nodding, and Lance knew Black was talking to him. 

Keith had turned to Red now an odd look on his face, listening. He smiled and Lance saw the cleaner of tears in his eyes.

_ Lance. _ Lance's head whipped around. He stood looking bright in the moonlight. Lance tried to smile at her but he was sure it looked like a grimace. She was Allura's lion after all.

_ Lance.  _ She sounded chiding now.  _ Lance, you are still just as much my paladin. I will never let you go. _

Lance watched her feeling tears fill his own eyes.

" I know Blue, I know it just didn't seem proper because…" he trailed off and bit the inside of his cheek. Blue laughed a low deep rumble in Lance's mind. It fixed his entire body making warmth spread to his toes.

_ Don't mourn for Allura long. She is happy where she is, and she would wish for you to be happy. I must go now, but I will still be with you in some way. I promise. _

Lance nodded and finally gave Blue a genuine smile,

" Thank you. I'll miss you." Blue purred again and rose, following the example of her pride members. Lance stepped back next to Keith to better watch them take off. Red washed Lance in warm farwells and Lance returned them, telling Red quietly how grateful he was to have flown her.

And then they were off, circling towards the atmosphere. Lance watched them go. Hunk was sobbing and Pidge looked seconds from doing the same thing. Tears tracked silently down Shiro's face but he looked peaceful. Keith was smiling at the sky face wet but that smile breaking the pain from it.

Lance turned his face towards the sky. That bright bright sky. That at one time seemed so far away. The sky he knew now, as a friend and as an enemy. He inched closer to Keith gently taking his wrist. Keith jumped but relaxed and slid his hand up so he could intertwine their fingers. Lance's heart flipped, his marks glowed and somewhere far above them Allura smiled welcoming her pride to settle around her.


End file.
